Yours
by Trumpet-Geek
Summary: North had threatened Aster's territory, and now the Pooka is here to reclaim it.


_**Yours**_

_By:_ TG

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Rise of the Guardians or The Guardians of Childhood.

_Warning_: PWP, dead boy and anthropomorphic alien rabbit are gettin' it on.

_Author's Notes_: Hi my name is TG and sometimes I write smut

Enjoy!

* * *

It is so dark that Jack doesn't bother opening his eyes, because he knows that this deep underground, there won't be anything for him to see but black.

Even though he trusts his Pooka, dropping into one of his tunnels alarms him every time, the dark rattling his nerves and making him uncomfortable. Because in times like these he is forced to rely on touch, which is something he still has a hard time with after all those years of solitude.

For a split second he is alone down here, and that is a terrifying thought –but another hole opens above him and Bunny hops down. He makes a confused noise in his throat, but before he can put words to his voice, an arm snakes out and shoves him hard against the tunnel wall. He cries out in shock, but almost immediately there is a hot mouth on his. Aster takes advantage of Jack's shock –his long tongue strokes against Jack's, paints over the roof of his mouth and licks at his pearly whites.

There had been alcohol at North's earlier, which does not pair well with the confusion taking up residence in Jack's mind. He can't figure out what's triggered Bunny and why he is so upset, not that he's complaining. They'd been at a party and Jack had been talking to the host. He'd told a joke he doesn't remember and –

"Oh," he breathed.

And North had kissed him, because they'd been standing under the mistletoe.

North had threatened Aster's territory, so now Aster was trying to reclaim it.

Jack is not shy; he and Aster have been together in this capacity before, and it's so very easy for him to reach up and tangle his fingers into the soft fur at his lover's neck, to pull him down harder against his rapidly warming body, to roll his hips eagerly against his lover's. He's got no qualms with touching Aster –making him feel good is the only important thing right now.

Being touched, however, is a different story. He has gone so long without it that it makes him nervous, makes him sensitive. Aster loves it, loves being able to turn Jack on so easily, the reactions he can coax out. Jack loves it too, revels in how Aster can make him squirm with discomfort and need.

Bunny bites his collarbone, hard, and Jack's moan echoes lewdly down the tunnel. His fingers scrabble for purchase on Bunny's shoulders, but Aster steps back, and at first Jack thinks that that's all he's going to do –mark him and leave him, punishment for his transgressions at the Pole –but no, it's just the hoodie coming off. Bunny is back on him almost immediately, and Jack relishes in the warmth of his body and the feeling of his soft, soft fur sliding against bare skin.

Jack sighs as Bunny's lips find his neck. He tilts his head for better access, lets his lover nip and suck his way down to the broken skin at his collar, lave his tongue across the wound and coax it into a dark bruise. He distracts Jack by dragging his roughened paw pads across sensitive nipples, raking his claws down his flat stomach and across angular hipbones. The claws score thin red lines that well with the tiniest hint of blood, and Jack can't stop the mewl that tears itself from his throat as he clings to Bunny's strong shoulders.

There won't be any hiding this, he thinks, but that's the point, isn't it?

"Gonna fuck you right here against this wall," Bunny growls against Jack's navel. Jack tosses his head and whines as Bunny's deft paws make quick work of his belt and trousers. He knows that they are right underneath the Pole –they haven't moved since Bunny stole him away –but his world is rapidly narrowing down to the hot breath on his cock and claws sinking into his hips.

"C'mon then, make me yours," he breathes, hips rolling toward Aster's face in anticipation, needing _something_ to relieve the pressure building up inside him. Bunny smirks up at him from below, growling at Jack –_don't look away_ –as he takes his cock into his mouth. Jack groans as Bunny sinks onto his cock like his mouth belongs there; he almost has to close his eyes against the searing pleasure, but the sharp edge of teeth serve as a warning. Don't look away. Right.

Aster bobs his head a bit, cheeks hollowing out as he sucks. Jack feels his knees go weak as he looks into those impossibly green eyes, darkened now by desire. He feels, distantly, his lover's fingers slipping over his balls and back behind, and he sucks in a breath as one of them finds his entrance and teases it, pumping in and out to open him up.

He grits his teeth and yanks on Bunny's ear to get him off his cock –he really doesn't want to come too soon, and it's getting to be too much. Aster comes off him with a little wet pop and Jack keens at the loss of that heat around him. Unfortunately they don't have lube with them, but Jack is impatient –he needs Aster _now_.

Aster hesitates. He wants to mark Jack, wants to rake his claws over his body, to suck more bruises onto the papery whiteness of his skin. He wants so badly to fuck Jack utterly senseless. He wants Jack to limp, so that the world knows that Jack is his –his mate, his lover, _his_. But he doesn't want to hurt Jack –at least, not there. He knows Jack doesn't mind; Jack wants it, he's whining for it right now, fingers scrabbling and leg hitching up around Aster's hip. It's the look on his face that convinces Aster –Jack looks desperate, like maybe Aster is destroying him, like he's building him back up again.

"Bunny, Aster, _please_ –"

Jack's vision goes white and his mouth drops open in a silence scream when Aster slides home without so much as a by your leave. It hurts, but Jack likes a little pain alongside his pleasure; Bunny knows this –he drags his claws down his back and along his ass and upper thighs, settling into a bruising grip at his hips, holding on tight for leverage.

That is all the time Jack has to adjust, because now Aster is _moving, _artlessly grinding up into the cradle of Jack's hips. Jack tries to match his pace, but Aster is unrelenting and unforgiving, and all he can do is claw at Aster's shoulders and arms and hang on as he's fucked hard into the tunnel wall.

Jack lets his mouth hang slack, too boneless and overheated and dizzy to stop the garbled mixture of curses and Aster's name from bubbling up his throat and spilling out into the tunnel. His hands find Bunny's ears and tug, encouraging him to go harder and faster.

"Nng fuck!" Fuck me senseless, make me yours.

"Christ, Jack," Bunny growls, shaking. He buries his face in the crook of Jack's neck and takes a deep breath, the smell of Jack's sweat and the scent of their sex making him moan. Jack pants in his ear and whispers words of encouragement.

"That's it, mark me, possess me Aster_ nng_ _oh god _–"

Jack sobs, and Bunny knows neither of them will last much longer. He trails a paw up from Jack's hip, up his chest and over his nipples, to rest against his creamy, bite-bruised throat. There is the tiniest hint of pressure –Jack knows that if Bunny wanted to, he could choke the life out of him, could sink his claws into his jugular and rip out his throat. Jack knows he won't –Aster is gentle unless provoked, and he loves Jack, but the thought that his gentle lover could do something like that –

Jack trails a hand down Bunny's chest to where their bodies are joined and jerks himself off. His body is so hot and he can feel his release building up from low in his stomach. He pants and moans and Bunny's mouth is on his, biting his lip and sucking his tongue into his mouth and Jack comes hard over his hand, painting his stomach and his vision white with pleasure.

When Jack comes down from his orgasm, he realizes that Aster is still going, grunting as he thrusts into Jack's sleepy, sated body. Jack moans brokenly and winds his arms around Bunny's neck, using his hitched up leg to encourage his lover to finish. Aster comes with a grunt and a sigh, his semen leaking out and dripping down Jack's leg.

Bunny doesn't give him a second to catch his breath –he's being shoved back into the tunnel wall, pinned there by Aster's body and his heated gaze.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You," Jack tries. His voice is shot, absolutely wrecked, but Aster hears it and smirks. "Love _you_, you dick."

Bunny's smirk smooths into a smile and he sinks to his knees, intent on giving Jack a thorough cleaning and some time to regain his senses before they head to the Warren.

"I love you too, galah. But don't ever let North kiss you again."

Jack laughs tiredly and momentarily wishes he isn't so tired as Bunny's tongue laps across his hips and further down. He can't make any promises, especially if this is the end result.

* * *

_AN_: Please blame Pooka-Curse and Marbledfrost for this, it is 100% their fault.

If you wanna see more writing, you can follow me at trumpet-geek. tumblr. com!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
